


Where It All Started (tyrus on a bench)

by tyrusvibes



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I suck at tagging, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Middle School, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusvibes/pseuds/tyrusvibes
Summary: Summary: Their friendship started in the park and it grew. But then, TJ wants to be more than just friends with Cyrus.





	Where It All Started (tyrus on a bench)

##  **_Where It All Started_ **

Summer is coming around soon in two weeks. Their school year is about to end with a good note.

In his room, Cyrus is currently busy with his finals upcoming next week. He’s practically been avoiding his friends especially TJ all day in school. He does not want any distractions and he really wanted to ace his finals without any problems.

With his mind focusing on history, he can’t help himself but missing TJ. Drifting away from his studies, he started to have flashbacks about one of his favorite memories with TJ.

_“Hey, Underdog!” TJ yelled, trying to run to Cyrus. Cyrus was amazed at how fast he can run despite the fact that he’s on the other side of gym court. He was just there to watch one of his best friends, Buffy practicing her shots. Buffy stopped, turning to see TJ sprinting to Cyrus. She just rolled her eyes, but slightly smiled at the fact that TJ was definitely smitten._

_“Hey, Teej! Calm down, you have to catch your breath. Don’t give yourself a heart attack or something.” Cyrus looked at him who’s panting in front of him. He put his right hand on TJ’s shoulder, trying to let him catch his breath for a second. TJ looked at him with a soft smile._

_“I’m fine– don’t worry about me! So, I wanted to tell you something!” TJ started to take a deep breath and tried to get himself together. “So yeah, can we talk? I have something important to tell you.” Cyrus was puzzled but nod at him in response. He told TJ to wait there, then walked over to Buffy still continuing to practice her shots. Buffy saw him walking over to her and dropped the ball on the floor._

_“Buffy, I have to go. TJ needs me.” Cyrus awkwardly blurted out. “I know I promised you that I will be here to boost your confidence but hey, I’ll be here for your game tomorrow. I would never miss it for the world.”_

_“Unless it is for TJ” Buffy bluntly said. Cyrus blushed, shaking his head. But then, Buffy gestured him to go with TJ, just to let Cyrus that it’s fine. Cyrus walked away but turned around to run back to give Buffy a hug. Buffy took his hug in. Meanwhile, TJ looked at them with a happy smile, knowing that their friendship is special._

_After a long hug, Cyrus told her goodbye and left with TJ. Now, it’s just him and TJ. They were walking out of the gym and going straight to the park. TJ spotted the available swings, the same swings they always hung out at. When they arrive at the swings spot, they captured their spots per usual._

_Cyrus cleared his throat and said, “So what’s so important that you wanted to tell me?”_

_“Oh, just that… it has been 6 months today. I mean, since the day we first talked right here…” TJ trailing off in his own saying. “I mean, I thought today is the perfect day for me to tell you what my name stands for.” Cyrus was surprised at his response. No one knows what TJ stands for except his family including TJ’s twin, Amber. He felt honored to be the first person besides his family to know what it stands for._

_“6 months… wow. I never thought it is already 6 months. Because I thought it would be longer than that. I felt like I’ve known you forever.” Cyrus rambled. “But I finally got to know what it stands for?! That’s such an accomplishment! Wait… isn’t it good thing right?” TJ laughed at his rambling and nodded at him in response. Cyrus felt something warm in his heart. It isn’t actually a bad thing this time. As a matter of fact, it has been like this for a while since 6 months._

_“So… since you’re the only person I can talk to like this. I thought it’s just perfect timing to tell you. Here I go. I promise my name doesn’t sound bad. It stands for Theodore James. Theodore James Kippen.” Theodore finally admits. He saw Cyrus taking this new information in. “Well… what do you think, Cyrus?”_

_With the new information taking in for Cyrus, he showed his excitement. He thought that Theodore James is such a fitting name. In addition, he’s even happier when he finally knew who TJ is and it makes him appreciate TJ— Theodore even more. Cyrus exclaimed, “Theodore! Oh, what a cool name. Theodore. Theodore. Hey, can I call you Teddy? Since you’ve always called me Underdog. So it’s only fair for me to do the same.” Theo widened his eyes, not expecting his comment._

_“Why Teddy?”_

_“Because you know, when I first met you… you were a tough, hard-shelled and stubborn guy ever I’ve met. The more I know you, you’re turning to be a softie all along. You remind me of the bears. Like as in teddy bears. But, like you know what I mean.”_

_TJ smiled, approving the new nickname that Cyrus came up with for him.”_

_\---_

His flashback is disrupted just as when his phone ringed out of nowhere. It is a phone call from Teddy. What a coincidence. He debated answering the call or ignoring him. With that, he decided to answer the call because he thought Teddy might have something important to tell him.  

He answered the call, putting his phone beside his ear. He greeted Teddy with “Hey Teddy! What’s up? I was just studying.”

“Hey Underdog, I’m just calling you to see if you need a break from studying. I know you’re stressing out with finals and stuff.”

“Well, at least you got me at perfect timing. I definitely need a break.”

“Okay, do you want to meet up at the Spoons with me and everyone else?” Cyrus smiled but realized Teddy couldn’t see him. He can’t help but feel disappointed to know that it won’t be just him and Teddy. But he’s fine with his offer either way. His friends are the kind of people who give him endless support and love. 

“Definitely, Teddy. I’ll be right there in 15 minutes!” Cyrus said, hanging up on him after Teddy gave him a laugh which tells him that it’s a yes.

Cyrus got off his bed, tossing his phone on the bed and stretching his body. He went into his closet to look for the appropriate outfit since he’s covered in his dinosaur onesie. When he found the appropriate outfit, he went to get ready in the bathroom.

After getting ready, he put his outfit on. He went downstairs, seeing his parents relaxing on the couch in the living room. His mom saw him, noticing his outfit.

“Hey young man, where are you going? By the way, a nice outfit you got there.”

“Thanks, mom, I’m just gonna get a break from studying. I’m about to hang out with Teddy and others at the Spoons. Is that okay, mom?” He affirmed. Luckily, they did because they know his friends well enough and they even love his friends. Cyrus nodded and gave them one of his famous hugs. With that, he stepped out of his house. It is pretty warm outside, especially the chilly season has ended.

He’s starting to walk to the Spoons. It’s only 15 minutes away from his house. When he’s about to arrive, he can see his friends chatting away from the tinted window. He thought  _ **“I’m glad everyone is friends with each other.”**_

With a happy thought, he walked in the Spoons. The bell chimed. His friends are sitting at the usual spot. Just by the window per usual. They looked up to see Cyrus walking toward them. There’s an available seat next to TJ. Cyrus blushed at the fact that it is reserved for him.

“Hey, Cyrus! About time. Finally out of your house?” Buffy exclaimed, gesturing him over to sit. He moves in next to Teddy. Jonah sits next to Libby. Andi and Amber just sit together. Buffy and Marty are there, as well.

In response to Buffy’s question, Andi said: “Of course, he wouldn’t be out of his house if it wasn’t for his Teddy.” She teased at TJ’s nickname. Everyone knows the real reason behind his new nickname. After two months since Cyrus knows what TJ stands for, TJ finally got around to tell everyone else about it.

TJ gave his twin, Amber a look as if asking her to stop Andi to tease him. Amber ignored his look, playing along with her girlfriend, Andi.

“My twin over there has a magic trick that always gets Cyrus to fall in with anything,” Amber commented, pointing out at the fact that Cyrus is just here just because of him. TJ rolls his eyes, shaking his head. Everyone else is also playing along with Amber’s comments.

While everyone is joking around, Teddy leans into Cyrus to whisper. “I’m sorry about my twin. But I’m glad you’re here.” Cyrus nodded as if he doesn’t mind any of this.

“Besides all of this, are you guys excited for high school?” Jonah disrupted, changing the conversation topic. Libby was being amused with all of this.

“I am excited.” Libby signed, smiling at everyone else. Everyone went on to agree with her comment and starts to mention their plans in high school.

Meanwhile, Cyrus even thought about his plans in high school.

_High school… will I ever be ready?_

His thoughts are disrupted once again as when Buffy noticed him drifting off in the conversations.

“Earth to Cyrus?” Buffy waved into his face. Now, everyone’s staring at him with a puzzled look. Cyrus was snapped out of his thoughts and tried to have an excuse for not participating in the conversations.

“Oh! Sorry, I was just tired today. I mean, you know how I am when finals are coming around soon.” Cyrus said, trying to make it believable. But of course, in this case, TJ wouldn’t believe him for a second. With that, Teddy tells him to meet him at the park in 10 minutes.

Within 5 minutes later, TJ announced to everyone that he has to go. Cyrus got up with him. Everyone nodded, saying goodbyes to them.

By then, they left from the Spoons to the park. This time, they are walking in silence, which is that Cyrus is thankful for. He isn’t in a mood to have a conversation at this moment.

When they arrived at the park, Cyrus noticed that the swings were taken. He frowned at the sight of swings being taken and almost walked away. Teddy stopped him and gestured to the park bench. They are walking toward the park bench and then taking their seats.

“So, a penny for your thought?” Teddy said, looking at him. He wanted to make sure that Cyrus is doing okay. Cyrus chuckled at his joke.

“Yeah. I don’t know. I was just thinking about how I would never be ready for high school. I haven’t thought about my plans yet. I really want to have a plan!” Cyrus ranted as Teddy listened to him going on.

After the rant, Teddy told him to calm for a second. Cyrus took a deep breath. By then, he’s looking up to Teddy, noticing the clear green eyes. He always has been loved his eyes. It’s just like the whole world looking back at him.

As if the whole world meets the earth.

“Underdog…” Teddy hesitated, “Speaking of plans, I have one.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“So, all I’m just looking forward in high school is to stick with our friends. Especially you. I want to stay with you all the way through high school. That’s my plan.” Teddy stated. This plan definitely makes Cyrus feel better. Now, Cyrus feels the same way.

“Remember the moment I’ve revealed to you about what my name stands for?”

“Yes.”

“It’s almost 10 months now since we’ve first become friends. And I wanted to say that this place is where it all started. With that, I wanted to have another moment with you again. So, I have an important plan. I don’t know if you would just agree with my plan.” Teddy nervously said, moving around on the bench. Once again, he looks at him.

Feeling nervous, Cyrus feels the hint coming but at the same time, he doesn’t want to be disappointed.

“Okay, what is it?” Cyrus said.

“Is it okay if I show you this way?” Teddy said, feeling confident. Cyrus nodded. Teddy leaned in closer to his face and kissed him on the lip. It is definitely the best feeling ever for both of them. This is something that they’ve wanted to do for a long time.

Cyrus breaks out of the kiss and smiled. “I can’t believe we had our first kiss on the bench. In the park, of course.”

“It is just perfect. So, you like me after all this time?” Teddy chuckled.

“Duh, Teddy, I always have.” Cyrus smiled, “So speaking of, what’s the important plan that I have to agree with?”

“Oh, my plan for us is to be boyfriends. Is that okay?”

Cyrus smiled, nodding in response. “Yes, it is okay. We’re boyfriends now.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first short Tyrus fanfic. I even posted it on Tumblr. so yay! hope you like it!
> 
> check out my tumblr/ @tyrusvibes


End file.
